Disgaea Fandom
The Disgaea fandomstuck account can be found here. Basic Information Disgaea (魔界戦記ディスガイア Makai Senki Disugaia, lit. "Hell Chronicles Disgaea") is a series of tactical turn based RPGs made for the PlayStation systems. There is also an anime and a manga based off of the series, specifically the first game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. The Disgaea games are based primarily in one of the various Netherworlds (or Hell) and primarily include power hungry antiheroes and heroic foils as the major characters. There are currently eleven Disgaea games released at this point in time, and a twelfth game is in the making. For more information about Disgaea, check out the Disgaea Wiki. Appearance Disgaea physically resembles a 12-year-old. He has white hair with blue highlights along the edge of his bangs, and two long horns that come down to his waist. When he becomes a human, his horns will shrink and become short blue ahoges, and his hair will turn indigo. He is most often seen wearing a tattered cape and an open, short tank top, with matching shorts and a pair of shoes that are too large for him. Before going God Tier, Disgaea's eyes changed to match his dominant soul, from red (Denion) to blue (angel) to green (human). After going God Tier, Disgaea's eyes remain gold, but when angered they may briefly flash the color of whichever soul is controlling his body, and his wings permanently match those of a fallen angel, red bat wings. Personality Denion (Demon) Disgaea (aka Denion) is an irritable young demon bent on becoming the Overlord of his Netherworld. He spends a majority of his time either playing video games, watching anime, or defeating midbosses. If he comes to interact with you, he is likely to cheat you out of any magical items in your possession or to talk to you about an anime you are associated with. He is very quick to get angry and will speak in ALL CAPS unless he is familiar with you. However, his body holds two other souls, that of an angel and a human, that he has to fight for control of his mind with. The red gem around his neck allows him to manually toggle between personas, but his Demon form will occasionally slip up and allow another soul to take its place for a brief period of time. All three souls refer to themselves as Disgaea, but they have separate names as well. They just don't bother to tell anyone because that's too much to have to remember. His demon form is named Denion (Den-ee-uhn), his angel form is Sourial (So-ree-uhl), and his human form is Naoaz (Now-as). He will respond to them, and if someone wants to speak with a dormant soul it is best to refer to them by name, as to confuse Disgaea less and make everything way less awkward. Sourial (Angel) Sourial is a very passionate and sweet angel, and he tends to be a little overemotional about pretty much everything. He rarely raises his voice and, if possible, he's even more of an anime nerd than Denion. Whenever something concerning a fandom Sourial is involved in come up, he will get very excited and probably end up talking about all of his ships and his favorite episodes and their tragic backstories. He doesn't really care if you haven't seen it, but he will apologize AFTER he's spoiled the entire show for you. It's a quirk. Naoaz (Human) Naoaz is rather shy and awkward, but he is a true hero. He'll do anything for people in need, although it will probably be very clumsy and involve a ridiculous plan that makes the situation worse. He doesn't often speak up for himself, but he won't let others talk bad about his friends. Naoaz isn't as into anime as the other two parts of Disgaea, but he does enjoy reading and writing (if you ask him to show you something he's written, he'll refuse blatantly and probably abscond) Relationships Other Persona 3 Fandom - Ex-Matesprit He decided to leave her as he realized that he isn't really committed to a romantic relationship and to this day, he still isn't ready. Gallery Disgaea Fandom Love.png As royal as a queen.png Disgaea the under.jpg Luffy.jpg Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:RPG Fandoms